Syórrèx
Syórrèx / Syóřèx Introduction Classification and Dialects The ancient Syóřèx(Rich Sea) language had been thriving in the Korean Peninsula during the year 2000BC (Before Christ), soon after they started developing the Syó(Sea) script and formalized the writing in the Tibetan steppes but brought it back again into the Korean Peninsula in the year 1800BC, the Exodus of People into Slavic territories in 50BC made some words evolve, it is spoken now by Koreans and the Siberian part of Russia and also in the Caucasus part of Russia. It now uses the same script since that age and reformed some of the grammar it had, the dialects of this language are mainly separated in the Voiced/Unvoiced field where one dialect wants voiced the others want unvoiced sounds, the reforms are documents signed by the committee of the Syóřèx language, before the reform some sounds were Unvoiced, after the reforms they passed to be Voiced the contrary also happened. *Russian Dialects: **Romanized Syó before reform; **Romanized Syó after reform; *Korean Dialects: **Syó scripted before reform; **Syó scripted after reform; The dialects differ from Country only in the way they are written, Korean uses the ancient Syó script while Russians use romanized script. Phonology Consonants There are 27 consonants sounds plus the glottal stop in the Syóřèx script, they all count has one consonant in the script,(RRR and others are also one consonant). * S,Z; * M,N,Ng,Nh; * Y,W,W̃; * R,RR,RRR; * L,Lh; * X,J,Tx,Dj; * P,B,T,D,K,G; * V,F; * H,' ; Vowels There are 9 vowel sounds in the Syóřèx script divided into three groups, A,E,O. * Á,A; * Ë/E̋,É,E,È; * Ó,O,Ò; Phonotactics The script has the following rules: * V,VV; * CV,CCV,CCVV,CVV; * C,CC: only when there is a vowel end in the prior syllable block; * If there are more than three vowels following each other they must be said with a pause between each pair; * R sounds cannot be joined together in sequence; * NG, LH, NH cannot be together if they are separate consonants; Example: * Syóřèx , Syó(CCV), řè(CV) x©; Writing System There are two writing systems in the Syóřèx, the Syó script that is a featural script or the Russian Romanized script. The letters on the Right of the "/" are an alternative to the official, Ë, G̃, Ñ, Ř, R̊, L̃ , C ,Ç; W̃ is rarely used in the language, in transcriptions of the ancient language this graph was replaced by the W graph, since then they are used interchangebly. The vowel graphs can be merged like in Russian the following graphs represent two or more sounds, these only exist in the Russian dialect alphabet: (new graphs,ŒÆØ,œæø) Grammar Cases The language has 8 grammatical cases: * Nominative; * Accusative; * Dative; * Genitive; * Lative; * Instrumental; * Ablative; * Vocative; Cases are only added to the main noun that gives meaning to the Sentence part. Nouns The nouns decline in number, case and gender, they all start with capital letter when romanized. Nouns can only end in ó,ò,è,á, with some exceptions. 1st Gender 2nd Number 3rd Case *The reforms affect the pronunciation and writing of these endings,(before/after) pomé/bomé, báò/páò; There can be more than one case in the same noun, they are put in order of hierarchy: # Nominative; # Accusative; # Dative; # Genitive; # Lative(destination); # Ablative(source); # Vocative; # Instrumental; Example full: Rè(person) + a(Male) + ë(plural) + në(GEN): Rèaënë /ɾiɐ.ɛnɛ/ (Men's) Adjectives Adjectives normally come after the noun and if there are no grammatical cases it can join the noun. * Syó(sea) řèx(rich adj.) * Syóřèx (rich sea) [ sjɔɹiʃ ] * Syóhó řèx(rich sea: ACC)[ sjɔhɔ ɹiʃ ] Countries/Languages Countries are very special class of nouns, in English we normally form the country's name by some manner, in Syóřèx they normally are transliterations of the country, followed by an ending ó,è,á if needed, the language is another story. * English Example: Russian(adj.) Language(Noun); * Syóřèx Example: Ròssèánë(Noun + GEN) Çèdòzè(Noun); Language names era not treated like an adjective like in English, they are treated like a possessor while Language is the possession. Interjections Interjections are normally ancient words that evolved into the Korean or Russian(brought by the Exodus of People into Slavic territories in the 50BC) language after years of changes, they can be lower or upper cased. Example: * Good Afternoon: ** Syóřèx: yóhónò ** Changes: yóhëónò -> yóhëòónò -> yóhëònóhò -> jóhëòn óhò ** Korean: 좋은 오후(joh-eun ohu) * Yes(interjection and adverb of affirmation): ** Syóřèx: dár ** Changes: dár -> dá ** Russian: да /da/ Question Words Like in English there are some words that form questions, these are known as the 6K's, some of them evolved into Modern Russian, there is also a marker like in Mandarin for yes/no questions. Verbs Verbs conjugate in three tenses, Past, Future and Present, when romanized they are all lower cased even if beginning a sentence. Verbs only end in "d" and they are always regular. Affixes of Motion (Zá), Space (Glë) and Intensity (Móè) In order to express motion and other things in the Language there are various types of affixes with different meanings, some behave differently from the type of noun attached to them. If there are any cases on the noun that express motion there is no need to attach them, if there are cases in general you will need to attach as the noun Zá meaning Motion, Following the rules of the object or area. If no cases are added we normally separate the affixes with "-" in Russian dialects (except Zá) but in Korean dialects there is no separation. Types order: (Towards/Away/Around), (Far from/Near to), (Up/Down/Left/Right), (Movement XSmall/Small/Grand) Example: *The Fish went Around the River towards the Sea. *Rópómé (FISH: NOM) lóëdò (TO GO: PAST) Ónèzá (MOTION: AROUND) Rëvòhó (RIVER: ACC) Syónè (SEA: LAT) Záçé (MOTION: TOWARDS) *Rópómé lóëdò Ónèzá Rëvòhó Syónè Záçé *From the Sea to the River. *Syó-wë Rëvò-çë Syntax The basic syntax of the Syóřèx is: * (Subject) Verb (D.Object) (I.Object) * (Subject) Negative Verb (D.Object) (I.Object) * Question word (Subject) Verb (D.Object) (I.Object) * Question word (Subject) Negative Verb (D.Object) (I.Object) * Yes/No Question: (Subject) Negative Verb Verb (D.Object) (I.Object) * Yes/No Question: (Subject) Verb (D.Object) (I.Object) náòg There are no punctuation in the Syóřèx language, the type of sentence is given by the context. Connecting nouns Nouns can be connected to gain another meaning to the word, however there are some rules: * A word ending with è or ò can change to ë/é or ó; * A word can change by eliminating the last vowel or syllable; Lexicon Lexicon may be found http://lexicon.ga/189. Example text Simple Sentence: * A man saw the rich sea. * Rèapomé zódò Syóhó řèx ** Rèapomé (person: male, NOM) zódò (to see + past) Syóhó (Sea: accusative), řèx (adjective rich); ** zɔdu sjɔhɔ ɹiʃ Multiple Case Noun: * The fish went inside the man's mouth. * Rópomé ërdò Rèahónènë Mòrè ** Rópomé(fish: NOM) ërdò(to go + past) Rèahónènë (person: male, ACC, LAT, GEN) Mòrè (mouth) ** ɛɾdu ɾiahɔninɛ muɾi Yes/No question: * Did you eat the fish?(Yes/No response) * Dánsèpomé wèdòrèa wèdò Róhó ** Dánsèpomé (You: NOM) wèdòrèa (to eat + past negative) wèdò (to eat + past) Róhó (fish: ACC) ** widuɾiɐ widu ɾɔhɔ * Dánsèpomé wèdò Róhó náòg ** Dánsèpomé(You: NOM) wèdò(to eat + past) Róhó(fish: ACC) náòg(question marker yes/no) ** widu ɾɔhɔ naug Category:Languages